


Poker Chips and Sloppy Kisses

by ClayJackson



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chronic Pain, Drunk Sex, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Impotence, M/M, Really just me being self indulgent and having these old men fuck, Trans Hosea Matthews, Trans Male Character, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Hosea and Strauss go to a fancy party and make some decent change back from it. Tipsy and charming, they get up to a little bit of fun on the way back to their room, even if they can't get it up themselves.





	Poker Chips and Sloppy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i just love old men fucking, alright?? But also I really loved writing these two, their personalities are so wonderful, especially together. Also the chronic pain doesn't come up much, but it's there enough that I decided to add it in

Seeing Strauss laugh was a rare treat that few people got to see, but when he had a few drinks in him and was thrilled about his poker winnings it happen more frequently. Hosea was thrilled to see him like that as he watched him gather his winnings while he himself pocketed a watch he was able to swipe. 

“Turn out good, Leopold?” Hosea asked, leaning back in his chair. The room was noisy, people chatting and moving about. 

“Spectacular, Mr. Matthews,” he responded, sitting down at the table with him. “As for you?” 

Hosea chuckled and took a sip of his brandy. “Not too bad myself,” he said with a smile. 

They laughed together and clinked their glasses in a toast. Fancy parties and bars had become one of their favorite places to make a quick profit from. Between Strauss’s poker skills and Hosea’s conning and pickpocketing, they were able to steal away with quite a bit. 

“Shall we retire for the night?” Hosea asked, giddy and satisfied between the alcohol and good fortunes. 

Strauss nodded and finished his drink. “I think that would be a good idea.” His face was flushed and he was smiling softly, a rare treat that Hosea drank in happily. 

The two of them stumbled their way out of the main lobby of the party and into the less crowded hallways, sharing stories and chuckling as they went. 

“His tell was so obvious, I was surprised no one else noticed! Every time he was bluffing his nose would wrinkle,” Strauss explained on how easily he won. Hosea laughed with him and swung an arm around his shoulder.

“That’s like this gentleman I snagged this watch from. Bastard was all laughter and intrigued by my stories of my times at sea that he didn’t even notice when I slipped it from him,” he told, taking a step away from Strauss and holding up a detailed watch and dangling it in front of him. “Never even noticed.”

Strauss stared at the watch for a moment, his hand flying to his pocket to find his missing. He slowly grinned and held out his hand to take it back. “You never cease to amaze me with your talent.” 

Hosea grinned back at as he gave him an over exaggerated bow before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “It’s always one of my favorite tricks to pull.”

Strauss leaned against him as he stumbled, chuckling softly. “You would think I wouldn’t fall for your charm so easily,” he joked. “Yet here I am, being made a fool of again.” He wrapped an arm around Hosea’s waist, pulling him close.

“Ah, that’s just how it is with me,” he said back, purring from having the smaller man’s body weight against him. “Folks never get used to it. Hell, ask Dutch, he’ll tell you as much.”

Strauss smiled as he watched him, his hand on him sliding over over his flank slowly. His face was flushed. Was it from the alcohol, the smiling and laughing, or at the sudden, overwhelming desire he felt for the con man? Most likely the combination of all three.

He swallowed hard as his hand gripped at Hosea’s waist, turning and pulling him close. “You are a  _ very _ charming man, Mr. Matthews,” he said as he pressed against him. 

Hosea chuckled and wrapped his arms around his neck with a smile. “I’m sure I’ve heard that a few times before.” He looked at the other’s flushed face for a moment before pushing a hand into his thin hair and pulling him into a sloppy kiss.

Strauss groaned and melted against him, kissing him back eagerly as he was backed into a wall. They rolled against each other, hands gripping and sliding over expensive stolen jackets. It was loose and sloppy, the alcohol making both of them just a little laxer. They panted against each other, sharing a soft laugh at their desperation. 

“Haven’t done something like this in some time,” Hosea said breathlessly.

“I could certainly say the same,” Strauss replied. 

“Come here.” Hosea pulled him further down the hall. “Don’t want folks catching us looking like a couple of sloppy teens. Think I saw a door down here.”

He was right, and soon enough they were pressed against each other in a small broom closet, kissing and pressing against each other. 

In the relative privacy of the small room they moaned into each other’s mouth, hands clumsily undoing buttons and pushing off jackets. Hosea pulled back from the kiss and pressed into Strauss’s neck, making the older man gasp and cling to him. “I don’t think we can get a proper fuck in here, but a quickie won’t hurt,” he said as he reached between them and slid his hand over Strauss’s cock. 

“Shit,” Strauss swore as he bucked into his touch, nodding eagerly. “Yes, yes.”

Hosea laughed softly as he undid Strauss’s pants and slipped his hand down them to stroke his cock, purring low in his chest from the feeling of his softness in his hand. “Mm, that is if either of us can get off quick enough to even call it a quickie.” 

Strauss flushed even as he moaned and rocked into his hand. “How unfortunate that age steals things from us.” He pulled Hosea back into a kiss, slipping his own hands down to get Hosea’s pants undone and pressing fingers against him. 

He gasped and clutched him, bucking into his touch as he slid his fingers between his lips and over his thick clit, taking him between his fingers and jerking him. “S-Shit, Leopold.”

Strauss chuckled as he touched him and spoke. “Though I suppose what we lose, we make up for with skill.”

Hosea groaned and nodded, grinding into his hand eagerly. “Well you are right about that.” He pulled him into another kiss as they both worked their hands over each other, muffling the sounds they were making. 

Their movements were sloppy and needy, and the noises coming from them echoed that. Strauss whined loudly when Hosea took his hand away to mess with their pants, shoving Strauss’s down before pushing off his own. He pushed Strauss against the wall and propped one of his legs up on a box next to him to spread his legs more.

Strauss gasped and groaned loudly as Hosea pressed against him, grinding himself against Strauss’s cock. The feeling of Hosea’s hand holding him as he dragged himself over him had him shaking, bucking his hips and soft cock up against him.

Hosea panted into his neck as he grinded against him, soft moans escaping him with every movement of both of their hips. The friction between them was high, their skin rubbing and dragging over each other. “The thing I miss the most is that I don’t get as wet as I used to,” he mumbled. 

“This is still nice,” Strauss said as he rubbed back against him, letting his head fall back against the wall. His glasses were skewed and he took a moment to fix them so he could get a better look at Hosea’s face. “My, you’re handsome.”

He laughed at him and pulled the older man into a kiss. “Why thank you. I should say the same about you,” Hosea responded with a groan as he bucked roughly against him. “Not often I get to see you so flushed and flustered.”

Strauss flushed further at that as he let out an awkward laugh, not particularly used to compliments. “You’re too kind,” he gasped out before pulling him back into a sloppy kiss, holding on to his gray hair tightly.

They grinded against each other desperately, mouths messy and hands unruly as they continued to try and pull each other closer. There was a crack and Hosea gasped sharply, gripping onto Strauss as he froze. “Shit.”

“Are you okay?”

Hosea nodded, hissing as he lowered his leg back down to the floor. “Yeah, yeah. Hip popped,” he said, rotating his leg until there was another soft crack as it slipped back into place. “Thought I’d be able to hold that position longer.”

Strauss ran his fingers through Hosea’s hair slowly, kissing at the top of his head. “We should go, move to someplace more comfortable.”

Hosea groaned in annoyance, shaking his head. “Nah, I’m too worked up to walk five feet without pouncing on you again.” He licked his lips as he looked over Strauss slowly. “I can still make this work.”

Strauss opened his mouth to insist on relocating before Hosea lowered himself to his knees, taking his semi-hard cock into his mouth easily. He groaned and clung to his hair as he leaned against the wall for support. “Hosea,” he groaned out. “That mouth of yours is far too skilled at too many things.”

He hummed around his cock as he bobbed his head slowly, dragging his tongue along him with every motion. His hand reached down between his own legs, stroking his own clit as he let out a moan around him. Hosea knew that he couldn’t stay on his knees too long, but with how worked up both of them were, even with their old age, he couldn’t imagine either of them lasting much longer.

Hosea worked his mouth over Strauss professionally, even in his tipsy state. Strauss was bucking his hips slightly with each movement, one of his hands pressed over his mouth to keep himself quieter. 

“Hosea,” he gasped out as he looked down at him, feeling the slow rise of his orgasm. He looked up at him, perfect mouth still working over his cock and winked in response. Strauss groaned at the other man’s cockiness, head falling back against the wall. “You’re far too good at this, far, far too good-” he gasped as Hosea ran a hand along his balls slowly, squeezing them and rolling them between his fingers. 

His own hand worked quickly over himself, making him moan around the half-hard erection in his mouth. He could tell Strauss was getting close, and while his own orgasm was still a little ways away, that wasn’t going to stop him from working him over with his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Strauss gasped as Hosea took him all the way down, stroking his balls with his thumb slowly. He mumbled Hosea’s name as he shivered, his orgasm building up. 

Hosea groaned in acknowledgment as he continued to work on him, stroking himself faster as he felt himself starting to approach his own orgasm. 

Strauss groaned loudly, even as he clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle himself. His fingers dug tight against Hosea’s scalp as he tensed up, his back arching as he came. He shook and whined, feeling Hosea swallowing around him and working him through his orgasm. He panted heavily as he slowly relaxed against the wall, carding his fingers through Hosea’s hair.

Hosea swallowed and pulled off of him, licking his lips and letting out a groan as he worked his hand over himself faster. He pressed his face against Strauss’s thigh, moaning against his skin and nuzzling his softening cock as he worked himself to a groaning orgasm as well.

The two of them stayed there for a moment as they caught their breath, Strauss stroking his fingers through Hosea’s hair slowly. Hosea stood up with a soft hiss as his knees made soft cracking sounds. He smiled at Strauss as he pulled his pants up, helping the other man get his on as well. “Did you enjoy that?”

Strauss nodded and pulled Hosea into a relaxed kiss, sighing softly. “That was much more than I expected to do tonight,” he said, smiling at him.

Hosea chuckled and nodded, smoothing out their clothes. “Me too. We should get our winnings back to our room now.”

They slipped out of the broom closet, laughing softly and leaning on each other just as heavily as they had when they had previously walked down the hall. Their room wasn’t that far away. In all honesty, it would have been a better idea to wait until they had gotten back before their activities, but the thrill of a good haul, good wine, and good companionship had clouded their judgement.

Hosea collapsed on the bed with a soft groan as Strauss locked the door and locked the money and valuables in a lock box. “Remind me to never put my hip up like that again,” he said as he rolled it while on his back, feeling it grind slowly. “And remind me that a quickie takes me a lot longer than I remember it.”

Strauss chuckled and nodded. “Of course, Mr. Matthews,” he said as he slipped out of his jacket. “Need some help getting undressed before bed?”

He nodded, sitting up slowly. “If you’d be so kind to do so.”

**Author's Note:**

> also if y'all like strauss please lemme know and lemme know if you wanna join my 18+ RDR2 discord server!


End file.
